Sidney
Sidney Mercer is a major character in the RPGs "The Sinnoh Saga", "The Johto Battle Frontier Saga", "The Orange Island Saga" and "Unova Journeys", where he prefers to go by "Sid". He was born and raised in Mahogony Town. He is currently travelling with Daniel, Meryl, Dawn and Jack. 'Character' Sid's goal is to be a top ranked Pokémon trainer, starting his journey to be a trainer when he was 15, much to his father`s, Micheal`s, dismay. He will do whatever he can to help out others, but normally seems to keep a calm composure while doing it. Also being a romantic at heart, he cares deeply for his old friend, and ex, Mika Grainger. Recently, he has been shown to have a bitter, aggressive side, his normal calm composure replaced with an angry tone and agressive streaks History Sid started his journey from Mahogony town, travelling around Johto trying to attain all the Johto badges, with his Gibile, who evolved into Garchomp, Skarmory, Budew, Totidile and Magby. However, he started late in his journey and was unable to attain all the Johto badges, only managing to get 5 before the league, preventing him from competiting in the league. However, he decided to still watch the league, and headed to Mt. Silver. While in Mt. Silver he and his Pokemon found out pouchers where attacking the poor Pokemon there, so, in order to keep them safe, Sid and his partner Garchomp agreed it would be best for him to keep an eye off, so Garchomp stayed behind when Sid continued his journey, where he headed off to Sinnoh In Sinnoh, it became clear that Sid's new partner was his first capture, his Skarmory. He first met new trainers Patrick and Mika on the outskirts of Sandgem, and started palling around with them. Along the way, Sid developed feelings for Mika. Shortly after that, Ray joined the group, and the original trio slowly drifted apart after the disappearance of Mika's Grotle. Along the way, the group grew larger to encompass Lucy, Justin, Spring, Luxia, Summer and Fall. Summer and Sid has a very open rivalary, as Sid's Croconaw and Magmar despised her, and generally they disagreed with the skills of the other. However, Summer felt a romantic attraction to Sid, that Sid couldn't return, as his feelings for Mika remained. And, he tried to first return the feelings, but then decided it was best to let her down easy. However, he was unable to, and he and Summer left on a bitter note After Sid's Garchomp started causing trouble, Sid left the group to take care of it and make sure the rest of them were safe. After some training with Ivan, he rescued his Pokemon and joined Daniel, Lucas, Amy, Ashley and Jack for the remainder of the region. When in Sunyshore, Sid met up with Volkner, and his girlfriend/refree, Mika. With those still lingering feelings he became agressive and upset that he lost Mika to Volkner, adapting the nickname "Volknerd" for him. Even after defeating him, he still held a grudge to the gym leader, still remaining friendly though with Mika when he wasn't around At the league, Mika came to visit, and after many successful battles, and his lose, he asked Mika for advice on his crush, however she eventually figured it out, and tried to let down Sid gently as well, but he still took it very hard In Johto, Sid was delighted when Mika decided to join the group. He spent most of the time trying to stay calm and collected, and generally did so. After a long drawn out period, he and Mika's feelings came to the surface and the two of them offically became an item. In Mahogony town, the disagreements with his father came to light once again, as his father and him where at a disagreement as his choice as to what he's doing with his life, and eventually, the gang left with this unresolved. Then the gang headed to the league, where Patrick appeared, giving Mika her Grotle, and providing a third Love Interest to Mika. After making his case, in the league he and Sid fought with everything they had, and in the end, Patrick won, but Mika decided to stay with Sid. After that, the gang headed to the Orange Islands, in the orange Islands, Sid acted like a knight in shinning armor, everytime team Rocket ended up capturing Mika, he rushed head first into the situations to deal with them. After the incidents, he challenged Drake, and managed to overpower him, earning himself the Winners trophy. After that, he had a run in with team rocket, and Patrick, and her and Mika decided to head off to Unova, but Mika had to make a stop in Sunyshore before it began When Sid arrived in Unova, he was his normal self, for the first bit, seeming to actually lighting up and slightly less serious. However, things changed once Team Rocket attacked him and Ursula, causing Skarmory to be seriously injured, causing it to be out of commission and making Sid back to his disciplined self. After that, Mika broke his heart and he was left alone, feeling bitter and used, and hurt by the whole ordeal. A trainer, Brent, tried to calm him down, but was unable to, and still, no matter what he seems to he still had that agressive state, snapping at almost anything Friendships Pokemon On Hand In Storage Can Be Called Upon Garchomp Category:Protagonist